Actions speak louder than words
by BlueRascal
Summary: Kaoru has his first kiss stolen, but by who? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Ouran High or any of its characters, but if anyone knows how to…

Quick note – Thanks for the huge response from the KyoyaxKaoru fanfic that I wrote, another is in the works but, until then, I have this little story instead – a friend of mine asked me to do this specific pairing, and this first chapter immediately leapt into mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sighing, Kaoru sat down on one of the red velvet, gold painted chairs that lined the large hall and took a moment to watch and reflect the people in front of him through the eyes of his feline mask.

It had all started with one insignificant person saying something not so irrelevant at the most important of moments. There had been several meetings held by various classes on how best to raise money for charity, or better put, raise awareness of the prestige of Ouran High School.

Or was he being too sceptical?

But the reasons behind it, real or imagined, conspiracy or evident, where irrelevant. What was important was that someone in one of the years above him had suggested during one of these meetings to hold a fancy dress ball, and then Kyoya had managed to get involved and suddenly the Host Club were playing a vital part in it all.

Perhaps Kyoya had the same idea as the school in raising awareness of its prestige Host Club? The thought made Kaoru smile under his feline mask.

It didn't matter though, the fancy dress ball had gone ahead and, in true Ouran fashion, everyone had really flung themselves into the festivities, taking it as a chance to get away from the stresses of studying.

And now the results where taking place in front of his eyes, a whole array of people dressed as things they desired to be but never could, or things that where a private joke, or simply things that they thought suited them, danced in pairs or trios or on their own.

Everyone was enjoying themselves it seemed, but him.

Closing his eyes beneath the cat mask he wore, he sighed, trying to forget the images of Hikaru shouting at him. Why did they have to argue at a time like this? Whenever they fought they kept it firmly behind closed doors, acting so well that even they sometimes wondered if anything had happened. Well, apart from their little pretend fight that is.

But it was hard to act so flawlessly with so many people around; at least the mask hid his face so he didn't have to pretend to smile. Opening his eyes again, he scanned the crowd for Hikaru who was wearing an identical mask.

A hand touched his shoulder and as he turned, Kaoru was surprised as his mask was pushed up, rendering him blind as a soft kiss was pressed on his lips. An eternity seemed to pass, but it also seemed the barest of seconds before the lips moved from his own.

Pulling his mask off, Kaoru looked around for the person who has just stolen his first kiss, and found only the faceless masked dancers around him.

Touching his lips, he smiled for the first time that night, and vowed to find the thief that had stolen his first kiss.

And maybe he'd just have to take it back…

* * *

Later that night, after he had left the ball with his brother, arms linked, Kaoru decided to ignore the fact they were still fighting when they were back in their shared room, getting changed, and turned to face his brother.

"Hikaru, I -"

"I'm not talking to -"

"Someone kissed me." Judging by his brother's reaction of dropping all his clothes and then promptly falling over the bundle, he guessed Hikaru had nothing to do with the stolen kiss.

The older brother picked himself up and grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Who?!"

"I don't know, they pushed my mask up and stole it."

Letting his brother go and sitting down, Hikaru frowned. "I can't believe someone took your first kiss – before me as well!"

Kaoru laughed and removed the feline mask, looking at it for a moment. "That's the thing, it could have been your kiss they meant to steal, not mine."

Thinking, Hikaru shook his head. "No, someone daring enough to do that would have made certain they knew who they were kissing." He raised his hand. "And remember, Haruhi did tell everyone which of us was which just before…"

"Before we decided to separate at the ball?" Kaoru suggested. "But who could it be?"

"Guy or girl?"

"Huh?"

Hikaru smiled. "I know for a fact you have male admirers, a rather daring girl told me about it and wanted to know what I thought."

"I have male admirers?" Kaoru blinked and thought about how he would feel if it was a guy who took his kiss, or a girl. The answer surprised him.

"You are the cuter of us both."

"I think I prefer guys."

Hikaru fell off the bed with a loud crash. Picking himself up, he shook his head. "Sorry, I think my hearing went there, did you say you preferred guys?"

The younger brother shrugged. "The thought doesn't repulse me."

"And if it was a girl?"

Kaoru thought again. "Doesn't bother me either."

"You like…your…both?" Shaking his head, Hikaru laughed. "Guess you've been mentally prepared for either, shouldn't be surprised really."

"So you're not bothered if I do like guys?" The younger laughed. "I don't even know why I'm thinking that far ahead, first of all, I want to know who took my kiss and I'll progress from there."

"Ok, guy or girl?"

"Don't know." Kaoru scratched his head. "I was sitting down, and had my head titled back, so they could be any height as long as they're not short like Hunny."

Hikaru barely smothered a laugh. "So it wasn't Hunny."

"And there wasn't any facial hair."

"So female or clean shaven – only rules out a few people in our school due to the regulations. Braces?"

"None."

"Again, rules – hold on, how did you know they didn't have braces?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows. "Is this more than a kiss on the lips we're talking about?"

Kaoru shook his head. "It was innocent, but you can tell when someone has braces in because the metal sits on top of the teeth and the skin has to sit over that." He shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Full or thin lips?"

"How do you tell the difference?"

The older brother shrugged. "I think we need to talk to Kyoya about this – he'll be able to slim it down to a tiny number of people with that calculating mind of his."

"Unless it was Kyoya." Kaoru commented, noting that his brother had fallen over again. "We really should clean up this room…"

Hikaru grabbed his brother's shoulders. "If it is Kyoya, we leave the host club immediately, who knows what he'll make you do – and he has the ways and means!"

"What about Haruhi?"

"We'll rescue her as well."

Kaoru shook his head. "If it was Kyoya, which it probably wasn't, then he could have made a move on me at any time – why wait until I was masked? And he wouldn't have to worry about my silence; he probably has a whole arsenal of secrets against me."

"Good point…" Hikaru cocked his head. "What about Tamaki?"

"He likes Haruhi remember, although I think he and Kyoya have something going on…"

* * *

Kyoya was not amused as he looked at the identical brothers standing in front of him, both looking a little awkward and neither looking particularly happy to be standing in there.

However, there was an important matter to be had. "If someone has kissed Kaoru, with or without permission, it could have serious consequences on the Host Club. Did anyone see this kiss, Kaoru?"

"I haven't told anyone but Hikaru and now all of you guys." He indicated the other Host Club members who had decided to listen to what Hikaru had called 'a terrible tragedy'. "Did anyone see anything?" He sighed at the silence.

The Shadow King made a few notes in his notebook. "I'll work on collating a list of possible suspects, and I suggest that you and Hikaru work this into your routine – that way anyone that did see something can volunteer information whereas those that think they saw or heard a rumour will put it down to your new act and not having actually happened." A few more notes where made. "I also suggest that when we find the culprit to keep this incident under total secrecy, I don't want the profits jeopardised."

Kaoru turned round to Hikaru. "Score Kyoya off the list."

Everyone promptly fell over in shock, horror and surprise.

"What? I had to suspect everyone."

"You think it was a guy?" Haruhi asked, surprised. "It makes sense though, most people probably believe that either you're that way inclined or it is all an act."

Writing a few last notes, with a suspiciously dark look, Kyoya turned his eyes back to Kaoru who gulped nervously. "Try and stay with the other Host Club members as much as possible until we find the culprit, just in case things escalate."

Nodding, Kaoru returned to his usual seat by the window before Tamaki started to let the guests enter. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned round to look at his brother.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Smiling as one of their usual designations immediately asked what they were looking for; Hikaru put on a dramatic voice and pulled Kaoru closer. "A thief."

"What was stolen?" One of the girls asked, horrified, as Kaoru blushed, pulling away slightly to look at the floor.

"A kiss." He whimpered, trying not to laugh at the shocked gasps. "At the masked ball, did any of you see anything?"

Hikaru dug his elbow into his brother's side and muttered 'the act' darkly. "They took a precious kiss from my beloved brother."

Sighing inwardly, Kaoru clasped his brother's hands. "It's alright, H-Hikaru," a sniff, "they never took anything more precious from me." A well timed blush. "That's something only you've ever had."

The girls promptly fainted, squealed or simply melted.

Moving away from Hikaru, Kaoru had to sigh at how easy it was with the female customers and he guessed he could rule them out since they enjoyed the 'brotherly love' idea so much. As Hikaru had once said, the idea of being loved by two perfectly identical boys was more popular than just one boys love.

So if that was the case, the culprit would have wanted both of their kisses…

He paused as a hand was placed on his arm and, looking up and up, his eyes rested on Mori who was looking at him with his usual expressionless face.

"Perhaps," he rumbled, "you should tone down you act with Hikaru as well?"

Kaoru nodded. "I had thought about that, but I don't want to annoy Kyoya any further. I'll try and compromise but…" He shrugged. "Its how I keep my customers."

Mori simply nodded and 'hnn'ed before turning round as Hunny ran over to them.

"Mori-chan, Kao-chan, do you want to have some cake with me and Bun-Bun!"

Looking at Mori who had nodded, Kaoru smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

Running after Hikaru, Kaoru sighed as his older brother stormed off. He wanted to know what he had done this time to upset him; it seemed that everyday some small action of his angered Hikaru.

Catching up, he caught his brother's arm and was promptly shaken off.

"H-Hikaru?"

His older brother turned round. "Don't do that." Turning round again, he continued to storm ahead.

Sighing, Kaoru caught up. "Have I upset you again?"

"You don't seem to be taking this whole thing seriously, Kaoru."

"It was only a kiss." Blinking, he was forced to stop and turn round to face his brother who had come to an abrupt halt. "Hikaru?"

The older brother took a calming breath. "This time it was a kiss, what about next time? And what if I get molested next time?"

"You already said they would -"

"Fair enough, but what if I was wrong?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?" Following his brother doggedly again, he was glad that they had reached their shared room where his bother would be unable to keep moving. He was surprised to be grabbed and pushed against the wall. "H-Hikaru?" Kaoru tried to back away but the wall was refusing to let him escape.

Sighing, Hikaru looked at his younger brother. "I don't want anyone hurting you – the thought of someone kissing you forcefully is bad enough but what if they do something worse? I'm supposed to protect you!"

Kaoru stopped trying to escape. "I might be weaker, but I can protect myself, Hikaru, you shouldn't worry about that. And as for the kiss, well, we had just argued, neither was going to look out for the other after that, where we?"

Letting the younger boy go, Hikaru let out a long breath. "I suppose, it's just, I feel bad about it."

"Well don't." Rubbing life back into his shoulders, Kaoru groaned as he was promptly shoved and then pinned onto the bed under Hikaru. "H-Hikaru? Let me go, please." Trying to shake his wrists free, he gulped. "Stop kidding around!"

Smirking, Hikaru let his brothers hands go but sat back onto the younger boy's stomach so he couldn't escape. "I'm not that much heavier than you, and I'm not particularly strong, and yet you couldn't do a thing there – your as weak as a kitten."

"You took me by surprise."

"Right and the kiss-thief is going to step out and say 'hello, I'm going to molest you now'?"

Kaoru begrudgingly had to admit that his older brother had a very valid point. "Ok, I'll make sure I'm always with someone, you've proved your point, now will you get off me already?" He nearly screamed when Hikaru put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Hikaru…"

"You're getting ratty."

"You're not letting me go."

Hikaru just smiled. "And a molester wouldn't either." Letting his brother go, he got up and moved over to his desk where he began to remove all his notebooks.

Sitting up slowly, Kaoru rubbed his wrists and wondered that, if the molester didn't kill him, would Hikaru?

* * *

Sitting at one of the Host Club tables with his head in his hands, Kaoru let out a loud sigh before glancing at the meeting being held with all the other Host Club members. They were talking about him, and it felt very wrong to be excluded from that.

Glancing up as Mori sat down opposite him, he returned to glowering at the group.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Having to collect himself from jumping in fright, Kaoru turned to Mori. "Err…I suppose I did. It was all a bit quick, you know?"

Mori 'hnn'ed.

Sighing, Kaoru jumped again when Hikaru put a hand on his back.

"We've come up with a plan."

"Yeah?"

Kyoya walked over and sat down, opening his notebook where he promptly scored something out before looking at Kaoru. "I'm going to appoint someone to be with you at all times as neither you or Hikaru are capable of fending off anyone that is particularly larger than yourselves."

The younger brother was ashamed to admit that he probably wouldn't last a round in a fight with most of the girls in Ouran High let alone one of the guys.

"I originally intended on having Hunny look after you." Kyoya indicated Hunny in a fashion that someone would indicate figures on a chart, or exhibit A. "But I felt he was not the most attentive of people."

Looking up from his cake, Hunny smiled. "Would you like some as well, Kao-chan?"

Waving away the offered cake, Kaoru raised his eyebrows. "So…?" He was desperately praying for anyone but Kyoya.

"Mori."

The older boy 'hnn'ed.

Kaoru felt the last of his sanity fall away at the realisation he'd be stuck with someone who spoke perhaps three sentences a day at most. It was looking to be a very boring time ahead. "And what about Hikaru?"

"During the Host Club you will continue you're 'brotherly love' act, and outside of those hours Mori will see you to and from anywhere."

"And Hikaru…"

The older brother smiled. "I don't mind."

Perhaps Mori could protect him from his brother. Musing, Kaoru realised he had missed the opportunity to decline Mori's assistance and was now in fact being told to give it a test run by leaving the Host Club early with the boy.

Looking at Mori, Kaoru smiled. "Wouldn't you rather stay with Hunny for a bit longer?"

Mori 'hnn'ed.

And then they were both leaving the Host Club.

Arriving home, Kaoru invited Mori inside out of the manner instilled into him of generations of powerful family relations. Leaving the older boy in his room, he promptly left to fetch his guest a drink with the full intention of shoving him out the door the moment that drink was finished.

In the bedroom, Mori looked at the space around him. It wasn't so much space as the lack of it, every tiny niche seemed to be filled with something as if the two personalities in the room had grown to the point of crushing anything but each other out. Glancing up at the wall, he spotted two masks that seemed slightly out of place with the merging persona of the room.

The masks were of cats, both had fiery colours painted as its fur, and whilst one had bright green eyes, the other had gold. Picking the golden eyed mask off the wall, which he recognised to be Kaoru's mask, he gently placed it to his lips and smiled.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Ouran High or any of its characters, but if anyone knows how to…

* * *

Walking five paces behind Mori, Kaoru was having a hushed conversation with Hikaru about the giant walking five paces in front of them.

"I don't think its fair on him – he's using up a lot of his free time for us and he's not getting anything in exchange."

"It's for the best."

Kaoru groaned. "It's not fair."

"Just because you have to talk to him…"

"That's the problem, he doesn't talk!" Sighing, Kaoru moved the extra five paces to bring himself level with Mori. "What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

Mori 'hnn'ed.

Glancing at his brother, Kaoru raised his eyebrows pointedly, only to have his brother laugh at him silently, turning back to Mori he tried to think of something that Mori would talk about.

Nothing was coming to mind.

Come on thoughts; don't crowd together all at once…

He sighed. "Is Hunny ok with you taking Hikaru and me to school in the morning?"

"I usually meet Hunny at school."

"Oh, I thought you went to school with him." Kaoru smiled, he'd extracted a sentence out of Mori! "How long have you known Hunny?"

"Since we were little."

It seemed Hunny was a common subject! Unfortunately, Kaoru was running out of things to say about the small blonde. "Do you like cake?"

Mori turned to look at him and 'hnn'ed questioningly.

"Cake? You know, sweet thing that Hunny practically breathes. I don't think I've ever seen you eat it."

"Too sweet." The taller boy shrugged. "Too much icing, I prefer plain cake."

Behind them, Hikaru shook his head, amused at the battle of wills in front of him.

Kaoru nodded. "I like strawberry cake personally."

"It suits you."

Both the Hitachiin brothers looked at Mori questioningly.

Mori seemed to notice this and pointed ahead. "We're here." With that, he raised his hand further up into a wave and Hunny came bouncing over to them, throwing himself round the taller boy's neck. He 'hnn'ed.

"Morning Mori-chan, Kao-chan and Hi-chan!"

The twins chorused good morning before heading to their form class where, once they arrived, they both laughed at Kaoru's vain attempts of extracting conversation from the stoic Mori.

Kaoru sobered first. "Although he is nice, he hasn't complained once."

"He'd have to use his voice to complain." Hikaru pointed out.

The younger brother shrugged. "Probably." His face turned into a frown. "I wonder why I suit strawberry cake." He blinked as the girl in front of him turned round suddenly.

"Because you're sweet and your hairs the same colour."

He sighed at Renge. "Don't you have anything better to do than hang about in my classroom?" Kaoru buried his head as she started to loudly declare about how his stolen kiss affected not just him, but everyone.

Hikaru patted his brothers back and muttered about the ground opening up and swallowing her to give everyone some peace…

* * *

The day had passed uneventfully for Kaoru who, Hikaru declared, had to speak with Mori every time he accompanied him anywhere and Kaoru had run out of topics that morning.

It was a long day.

As the pair walked into the empty Host Club, Kaoru sighed, realising he'd have to talk with Mori some more until either Hikaru or Hunny arrived to rescue him.

It was funny to think of Hunny rescuing anyone and as he smiled at the thought, he promptly bumped into a chair and fell. Strong arms caught him and, fluidly, scooped him up into a tight hold.

Mori then found himself in the predicament of carrying Kaoru princess-style so, in a flash of inspiration, carefully laid him onto the nearest couch, their faces just inches apart before he quickly moved away and picked up the fallen chair.

Sitting up, Kaoru blinked. "What was that all about?"

"You fell."

"No need to treat me first like porcelain and then like a leper." Kaoru sighed and pinched his nose. "Sorry, it's been a long day, I don't mean to snap." He sighed again and looked up to find Mori's face inches from his again.

The older boy watched as Kaoru first leapt out of his skin, fell over the couch backwards and then tried to get up and compose himself. He waited silently.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to inconvenience you any further – it can't be fun having to escort me and Hikaru everywhere and it doesn't leave you with much free time."

Mori 'hnn'ed.

"And can't you say a bit more than 'hnn' all the time? You've said eight sentences today, and I must have said about eight hundred!"

"You don't always have to talk, sometimes silence is better."

Kaoru sighed. "But you're always silent! You never talk at all, you never say anything." He shook his head. "Look, this whole kiss thing will just blow over; it was probably an accident to begin with."

Mori went to 'hnn' and stopped himself.

The younger boy sighed and sat down. "Never mind, just forget I said anything, I'm just getting jumpy and paranoid – I didn't sleep too well last night and -" Kaoru suddenly found himself lying on the couch with his head on Mori's lap and one of Mori's arms resting over him.

"Then sleep."

"I don't take naps."

"Why not?"

"I just don't." Trying to get up, Kaoru found he couldn't move the one arm with even all his strength so simply gave up. "Can you let me get up now?"

Mori 'hnn'ed.

"I'll keep talking, I'll go on and on and on and on and on and -"

Mori 'hnn'ed again.

Kaoru sighed. "Well since you're not letting me go anywhere, I'll finish what I was saying." Rolling over so that he could just look straight up at Mori, the younger boy continued with a long yawn. "I'm a bit jumpy at the moment, not enough sleep and everyone going on and on about what could happen with the kiss-thief, I think they're all over reacting – it was only a gentle kiss, nothing forceful about it…" He yawned again.

Patiently, Mori waited.

"But I digress, what I'm saying is I don't want you to be affected by it all either – you don't have to escort me or Hikaru around, it was an over reaction in the first place." Kaoru struggled with another yawn. "And I better sit up or I will fall asleep."

Smiling, Mori 'hmm'ed.

Blinking, the younger boy yawned again. "That was a 'hmm' not a 'hnn'." He smiled lazily. "Do you have other 'hnn' variations?"

"You have to listen to hear them." Mori replied quietly. "And to hear, you have to stop talking." He watched the younger boy nod with his eyes closed.

"Ok, I'm listening."

About ten minutes of silence passed before Tamaki and Kyoya entered the Host Club, pausing when Mori out a finger to his lips and indicated Kaoru.

Kyoya just smiled and told Tamaki it was probably due to stress and to leave the younger boy be until they opened the Host Club for the guests…

* * *

Kaoru sighed as he ran to catch up with his brother as they walked through his homes long corridors. The scene was all too familiar and the younger brother was already dreading the confrontation that would take place.

Following Hikaru into their bedroom, he sighed. "Hikaru, have I done something to upset you again."

"First you dismissed Mori – he was there for your protection! And then you go and fall asleep on his lap – that's inviting the molester to go and molest you!"

The young Hitachiin blinked. "Are you annoyed because I fell asleep on Mori's lap or because I told Mori to go away?"

"Both! If you had fallen asleep anywhere it would have annoyed me just the same, it just happens to have been Mori you fell asleep on! And in a compromising position to…" Hikaru sighed as his brother shifted from foot to foot.

Kaoru let out a sigh. "I'm really tired Hikaru, I find it hard to sleep and then when I do I have nightmares about all the crazy things everyone put into my head. I'm not going to be molested – it was only a kiss!"

"Only a kiss?" Hikaru advanced on his brother. "It doesn't bother you at all?" Catching the younger Hitachiin, he threw the boy onto the bed and then pinned him down again, the position making it easier for him to see his brother's eyes.

They were currently very, very angry eyes. "Hikaru, get off me!"

"No, you're practically inviting anyone to do this to you."

"It was a kiss, Hikaru, a kiss!" Kaoru growled and arched his back, trying to get out of the hold is brother had on him. "I'll ask Mori to escort us again if it'll ease your mind, but I think it's unnecessary!"

Hikaru growled back. "I don't. You say you have nothing to worry about and yet you fall asleep in public places, act so flamboyantly and always catch everyone's attention – it's probably why you were picked in the first person."

"Are you saying I asked for it?" Kaoru stopped struggling to look at his brother in disbelief.

"I'm saying that you're leaving yourself wide open."

"Hikaru, it was a kiss. One kiss. Not even – a peck on the lips!"

"If that's the case, why don't you just let everyone kiss you?!" And with that, he did. Feeling his brother stiffen, he pulled back and looked at his mirror image.

One whose eyes where wide open in shock and fear.

Letting go, Hikaru stumbled back and covered his mouth as Kaoru got up and bolted out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

For the rest of the night, neither mentioned the kiss again, the old one or the new one, although Kaoru did phone Mori to ask if he would continue escorting them, to which he received a 'hmm' and took that for yes.

Neither brother slept well that night.

* * *

Sitting on the roof, Kaoru sighed and stretched before dropping onto his back and staring at the sky, his vision was then blocked by Mori's head. After a moment of the pair looking at one another, Mori moved back and sat next to Kaoru where the pair sat in silence for a long moment.

"You left before I came to escort you."

"I had to get away from Hikaru." Kaoru paused, listening to the silence for a moment which he then took as a sign to continue. "We had an argument."

Mori 'hnn'ed.

"It was a about you." Kaoru watched as Mori turned to look at him and smiled at himself a little, it seemed the silent giant was silent, but by no means unreadable. "Well, it was about me falling asleep on you and asking you not to escort us."

Thinking, Mori shrugged. "But you were tired."

"That's what I said."

"And I'm escorting you because I was asked to."

Kaoru frowned. "Is that really the reason?" Looking at Mori, he raised his eyebrows. "Isn't there anything else you would like?" He watched the older boy smile and realised that he wasn't going to be told any more. "Well, we had a big argument and I just wanted to be alone for a while."

The older boy nodded.

"Alone, as in, by ones self."

Mori 'hnn'ed.

The younger boy sighed and looked back at the sky. "Never mind." Glancing at Mori, he was surprised to find the older boy also lying down and looking at the sky. "You really don't take a hint, do you?"

Smiling, Mori pointed to one of the clouds. "Rabbit."

Squinting at them, Kaoru couldn't see a rabbit anywhere. "Looks more like a snowman."

Mori squinted at the sky before nodding. "To the right of the snow man."

Looking, Kaoru could, with some imagination, identify a rabbit. "So there is…sort of." He looked at Mori. "Why are we making shapes out of the clouds?"

The older boy just looked at him.

"Alright, alright, less talking." Kaoru remained quiet for a moment and let his mind wander instead. Closing his eyes to shield them from the light, he let himself drift slightly in the warm sunshine.

His eyes opened when Mori moved him and, taking in his new situation, found it much to be like last time with his head resting in Mori's lap and Mori's arm pinning him in place.

Mori looked at him for a moment. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Is this a normal thing for you to do with sleeping people?"

The older boy 'hnn'ed. "I don't want you getting sunburn either."

He'd almost forgotten he was on the roof. Closing his eyes again, Kaoru decided to not bother commenting, even when Mori began to play with his hair, although he did smile at the gesture because it tickled.

Waiting for a while longer, Mori moved his hand to touch Kaoru's cheek and, seeing that the boy failed to react, leaned forward and gently brushed the soft lips with his own before sitting back up and looking at the sky.

He smiled softly, and thought about how nice it was to have Kaoru to himself.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Ouran High or any of its characters, but if anyone knows how to…

* * *

Sitting in the Host Club, Hikaru drummed his fingers against the table as the last of the customers where led out. Shifting his gaze, it landed on Kaoru working on his homework at a different table.

The pair had still yet to speak about what had happened last night.

Shifting his gaze back again, this time onto Kyoya, he listened as the shadow king started to go through a list of figures. It seemed they were doing better than ever, and Mori's designations had gone up due to his association with the brothers.

Kaoru just sighed. "How is the list coming on, Kyoya?"

The shadow kings glasses flashed. "I've narrowed it to one hundred and twenty people."

The older Hitachiin jumped to his feet. "Is that all? It's taking forever!"

"There are a lot of students in this establishment, Hikaru; it was never going to be a quick process. Although I do have a few people in particular who I think may be guilty of kissing Kaoru."

"Who?" Hikaru asked immediately. "I'll have a word with them and -"

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru, be rational, that kind of behaviour would lose us a lot of customers." He watched as his brother turned a bright red and clenched his fists.

"Are you even bothered by any of this, Kaoru?"

Blinking, the younger brother raised his head out of his hands. "It doesn't matter if I'm bothered or not, you can't just lash out at everyone because of this."

"And what about next time?"

"There won't be a next time, Hikaru." The young Hitachiin turned back to his homework, only to look up again. "Anyway, Mori is escorting me everywhere."

Hikaru shook his head. "Mori isn't going to be escorting you everywhere forever."

"And you can't protect me forever either, Hikaru."

The older brother frowned. "What re you saying?"

"One day I'll fall in love and leave, or one day you'll fall in love and leave, it's inevitable." He shook his head. "And as for the kiss-thief, it doesn't matter that they took a kiss from me at all, the only thing that matters right now is you over reacting."

Hikaru growled. "It matters to me – I don't want to let just anybody take you away from me!"

The rest of the Host Club, having been completely forgotten about (by the writer as well) shuffled from foot to foot and looked at one another nervously, unless they were still getting their jaws off the floor…

Standing up suddenly, Mori strode over to the pair, all eyes suddenly on him as he placed his hands on Kaoru's shoulders, spun him round before firmly kissing the boy.

After a very long moment, he pulled back from the kiss, turned Kaoru to face Hikaru again, and then left the room.

Kaoru finally remembered to breathe and, after a few shaky attempts, looked at Hikaru. "I think we found the kiss-thief."

The older Hitachiin was, for the first time in his life, at a loss for words.

The sound of giggles attracted everyone's attention and the culprit, Hunny, smiled sheepishly at them all. "I never thought Mori would actually…"

"Actually…?" Everyone asked in unison.

Hunny smiled even more. "Act out on his emotions." He cocked his head to one side. "Kao-chan, do you like Mori-chan?"

The young Hitachiin blinked and 'hnn'ed.

Hikaru snorted. "I think you've been spending too much time with him."

Kaoru started to giggle. "I think your right – I actually 'hnn'ed…"

Everyone stared at the pair.

The older brother put an arm over his brother's shoulder. "Well?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should."

"Do you?"

"You know I do."

"Oh."

Everyone continued to stare as Kaoru nodded to himself before leaving the room quietly. Shaking his head, Hikaru made to follow, only for Hunny to quickly intercept, waving his pink bunny about.

"Bun-Bun wants to have some cake with you!"

* * *

Running up the flights of stairs, Kaoru opened the door to the roof and stopped, looking at Mori who had turned to look at him. Swallowing, he looked about nervously and struggled to say the fifty million things he wanted to ask.

Finally, he settled on walking over to Mori and taking his arm. "Why?"

Mori 'hnn'ed.

Kaoru waited.

Mori waited.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaoru gritted his teeth.

The older boy sighed before leaning forward and lightly kissing the boy in front of him. Pulling back, he watched Kaoru who watched him back, both trying to read the others expressions. "I like you."

"Did you kiss me at the masked ball?"

Mori nodded.

"Have you kissed me any other time?"

Very slowly, Mori nodded.

"Did I happen to be asleep at these times?"

Mori 'hnn'ed.

Kaoru nodded slowly. "What now, Mori?"

The older boy shrugged and, after a moment, realised that Kaoru fully intended to stand there until he answered. Looking at the sky, he turned round and gently cupped Kaoru's face. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Kaoru smiled as Mori closed the gap between them and, for the first time, their kiss was deepened.

* * *

In the Host Club, Hikaru knew he had missed out on something very important, and scowled at the bright pink toy rabbit.

"It's your fault."

The End

* * *

Well? What do you think? 


End file.
